


Nickname

by pretzel_logic



Series: Free of Dogma [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crossover, Gen, Jason is a little shit, warning: Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier is a mouthful, Jason decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nickname

**Author's Note:**

  * For [completelyhopeless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/gifts).



> To my friend completelyhopeless cause they helped me figure out some kinks in future plot.
> 
> Also, this is only rated Teen because Jason curses a lot. He's an angry, angsty teen. I think it comes with the territory.p

Jason wasn't stupid. He knew exactly who killed Egon and his men. He was trained by Batman after all. For whatever reasons the Winter Soldier was sent after Egon and decided Jason made a good souvenir or student or something. W.S. mentioned training him but that had been three days ago and so far any further attempts at conversation resulted in glares (or worse, blank stares).

And Jason thought Bruce was bad.

Still, it was pretty obvious the Winter Soldier (ugh, what a mouthful) wasn't all there. Robots had more personality. Jason was willing to bet an inanimate rock had more personality. Sure, there was a chance he was wrong. The Winter Soldier might have a personality deep down but, if it existed Jason hadn't seen much of it.

It was fucking creepy. 

"My name's Jason. What's yours?" He asked cautiously. The Winter Soldier was glaring at him again, _great._

"I am called the Winter Soldier," the man finally spoke.

Jason was almost shocked into silence. He hadn't expected an answer. "Yeah," Jason dragged out the word slowly, "I know that. But that's your codename. Mine used to be Robin but my real name is Jason. So, seriously what's yours?"

The Winter Soldier seemed to hesitate. "I... I have no name," he finally said, looking lost.

"Bullshit. You gotta have a name. Everyone has a name!" Jason insisted but Winter Soldier just shook his head. "Fine, I'll just call you Winnie until you tell me your real name."

"Winnie?"

Jason shrugged. "Winter, Winnie. It was the first thing I thought up," he explained before smirking. "Although now that I think about it, I could have a lot of fun with your new name, Pooh Bear."

Winnie looked a strange mix of confused and pleased. Christ, was having a name that big of a deal for him? For a legendary assassin that was kind of sad. "Pooh Bear? I don't understand. I thought you were naming me Winnie?"

 _Are you shitting me?_ Jason wanted to ask, desperately, except he was beginning to realize Winnie didn't know much beyond how to kill people and get away with it. "I am. You're Winnie. I'll explain Pooh Bear when I can find a book or something. Jesus, where have you been when you're not killing people, living under a rock?"

Winnie didn't answer but Jason had the impression it was because Winnie didn't want to talk about it rather than he didn't know. Jason wasn't going to press, legendary assassin and all that.

It didn't stop him from humming 'Winnie the Pooh' until Winnie was back to glaring at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not prompt related to anything on comment-fic on LJ but I felt I needed to cover how Winter Soldier became Winnie.


End file.
